beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Benson
Ramona Benson appears as a young girl and twin sister of Beatrice Benson in Sally Malik's house. Sally saw her being sacrificed and stabbed with a knife, when she was going back through time. Ramona seems to be responsible for the death of Robbie Malik as well as indirectly responsible for the death of Mark, Astrid, Andrew and the other werewolves, since she locked Josh into a room. It is unknown which species she is. She is not a ghost as she tells Sally when Sally mentions she is a stronger ghost Ramona says "You still think I'm a ghost?" Since she hasn't aged, she might be a demon. Sally says Ramona is the evil personification of the house itself. She feeds off of the death that occurs in this house which is shown when she makes Josh kill all the people in his pack. She wants Josh, Aidan, Nora and Sally to stay in the house because of how much death they bring into the house. Biography TBA Possible Classification Ramona is different from most of the other monsters featured on being human, and it is suspected that if the series progressed with her story further, her true classification might have been further explored. From what we do know of Ramona, she has not appeared to age at all since her death. She still appears as the young girl who was killed by her parents. As mentioned, When Sally states of her superiority to Ramona, she merely snickers and says "You still think I'm a ghost?". If not a ghost, then what exactly? Despite her strong abilities, it is clear that Ramona still possesses her childish behavior and personality, suggesting that she may be a fusion of her own soul and an even more powerful and malevolent entity. Because her parents sacrificed her to the demon, it is possible that she is a fusion of the demon and her own soul. Ramona has also been called the personification of the houses evil, which would make her childish persona merely the chosen form for the manifestation of the house's negativity. Abilities Ramona is possibly one of the most powerful entities in the series. Her ties to the house allow her to control objects in the environment to do her bidding, as well as doors, windows and the walls of the house. She is able to use telekinesis to push people aside and hold them in place. She can also produce vivid illusions, transforming the location in which Aidan, Sally, Nora and Josh are in, and materialize realistic projections of people's memories and thoughts. Trivia *Though never officially stated, Ramona has been labelled by some viewers as the Syfy counterpart of Captain Hatch. Both are a dark and powerful demonic entity unlike anything the household have seen before, and both are the main antagonists of their Being Human show's final season. Both also play a major role in the end of the main characters' story in the series finale. Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Syfy Demons Category:Demons Category:Deceased